Un voyage inexplicable
by Miramaterasu
Summary: Il faut parfois se perdre, pour mieux se trouver. Tant que la magie pourfendra le ciel, soulèvera les montagnes et flambera l'écume, il n'existera aucune fatalité. Juste des chemins. Et parmi eux, ceux d'une sorcière et d'un guerrier, dont le destin a été écrit pour être modifié. Il était une fois le voyage d'un duo improbable au travers de mondes incroyables...
1. Chapter 1

Un crossover inattendu et dénué de limite.

Arrachés à leur univers respectif, les héros vont découvrir d'autres mondes et apprendre à leur survivre.

Un monde, un acte.

 **Acte I: Un brin de piraterie**

 **Chapitre 1: Petit moment d'égarement**

* * *

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner, tout comme le temps autour d'elle.

L'effet du transplanage se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes et l'air frais caressa de nouveau son visage...

L'air frais, le calme...

Son cœur se mit à frapper violemment dans sa poitrine, alors que son souffle se faisait plus court.

\- HARRY !

La jeune femme pivota, tourna sur elle-même pour chercher ses amis. Ils étaient pourtant ensemble ! Tous les trois...

\- RON !

C'est elle qui les guidait... Elle avait fixé leur destination complètement au hasard, à cause de l'urgence de leur situation, mais elle en était sure !

Ils se tenaient la main...

Alors que son regard cherchait ses amis, elle se rendit peu à peu compte qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu.

Sur le coup, elle avait pourtant pensé à... A la fois où ses parents l'avaient emmené au théâtre, à Londres. Pourquoi avait-elle braqué son esprit là-dessus... ?

Toujours était-il que cela ne devait pas être assez précis, parce que là...

\- C'est impossible...

Là, c'était tout sauf une ville qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Une plage.

L'océan...

Un paysage idyllique, en total contraste avec ce qu'elle venait de quitter et la destination qu'elle voulait atteindre.

Elle s'était perdue, et elle avait peut être perdu Harry et Ron en même temps ! Il fallait qu'elle recommence et qu'elle les retrouve.

Toujours dans sa robe de soirée, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur Londres... Covent Garden... Les théâtres...

Cela devait fonctionner. Elle avait l'obligation de les retrouver.

Le cri d'une mouette lui fit rouvrir les yeux et lever la tête vers le ciel.

Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas... ?

\- Réfléchis ma fille... Réfléchis...

Son regard finit par se perdre sur l'horizon bleutée, magnifique, devant elle. Un frisson la parcouru et son cœur se serra.

Quelque chose n'allait pas ici. En fait... Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps de ressentir cet environnement non désiré, elle comprenait qu'il était empreint d'une tonalité particulière.

Une tonalité, oui.

Le silence n'en était pas un à proprement parler, étant donné que l'océan s'agitait dans une danse lente, s'échouant continuellement sur la plage.

Les quelques mouettes qui chantaient au dessus d'elle, ne s'aventuraient jamais très loin, revenant et planant en cercle au dessus...

La jeune femme pivota et porta son regard plus loin, découvrant enfin le détail qui lui avait échappé.

Une île.

Une île !

Elle était en réalité, perdue au milieu d'un océan immense et bleu... Totalement paumée sur une île déserte ! Même si ce dernier point méritait d'être vérifié.

\- Ça va vraiment pas être possible...

Bien loin de désespérer, la jeune femme retenta de transplaner... Sans succès. Son esprit ou son cœur, devait être trop bouleversé. Quelque chose lui barrait la route.

Elle avança un peu dans les terres, se rapprocha de la maigre forêt présente au centre de l'île et s'assit face à l'océan... Avant de se lancer dans la fouille de son sac à main.

Tout n'était peut être pas perdu.

Priorité absolue, étant donné la situation, se changer.

Si elle avait mis cette robe, ce n'était que pour le mariage de Fleurs et certainement pas pour jouer les Robinsons... Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ?

\- Tu vas te... Laisser faire, oui !?

Son jean faisait de la résistance, sans doute accroché à un livre... Ou la tente peut être ?

\- Bon.

D'une main sure, elle attrapa le coupable et l'extirpa de force de son sac. Avec le jean au bout.

Une lanterne.

Rien que ça.

Mais ce sera peut être utile, en fin de compte, vu que, touchée par une chance de dingue, le soleil avait décidé de se coucher avant elle !

La jeune femme se changea rapidement, jean et vieux pull faisant parfaitement l'affaire, avant de se relever, sa baguette dans la main.

Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose.

\- Periculum !

Le bras tendu vers le ciel... Elle attendit, sans que rien ne se produise. Son cœur se serra à nouveau.

\- Periculum !

Rien. Pas même une flammèche. Rien. Sa baguette ne lui répondait pas. Pourtant... Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Le lien était toujours présent. Il était juste plus... Flou.

\- PERICULUM !

Une lumière rouge jaillit brusquement du petit bout de bois et fendit le ciel, fonçant vers les nuages... Avant d'éclater en plusieurs points, sans jamais retomber.

Son bras tremblait, alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur cette lueur salvatrice et rassurante.

La magie n'avait pas disparu, comme elle l'avait craint.

Mais elle était plus difficile à atteindre, et...

Elle ramena son bras vers elle et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Sa vision s'était troublée, envahie par des petites mouches noires... Un peu plus, et elle flanchait.

Son intuition lui commanda à plus de prudence. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas compris d'où venait ce sentiment de blocage, il lui faudra user de sa magie avec parcimonie.

Sauf que...

Elle regarda sa baguette, en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas monter une tente sans toi...

Même si, dans un sens, la jeune fille avait un peu de chance. Ses origines moldues lui conféraient la possibilité de vivre sans magie.

Tout dépendait, seulement, de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Et celui qui s'offrait à elle en ce moment était tout... Sauf amical.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le sable, ses cheveux d'or se fondant parfaitement avec celui-ci, les yeux braqués vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Les perles de lumière rouge continuaient d'éclairer sa position et elle se mit à espérer.

A espérer que ses amis allaient bien, qu'ils avaient au moins pu rester ensemble et qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans peu de temps, tous sains et saufs.

A espérer que son sort n'était pas lié à Voldemort et qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un plan diabolique pour les séparer, pour affaiblir Harry... Son meilleur ami avait cruellement besoin d'eux...

Il ne pouvait vaincre seul.

A espérer...

Malgré les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient au coin de ses yeux, le long de ses tempes, chatouillant ses oreilles et assombrissant le sable.

En réalité, la situation était catastrophique.

xxx

* * *

\- DEBOUT LA D'DANS !

La force avec laquelle on l'arracha à son sommeil, appelait soit le respect, soit une mort douloureuse.

Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et ses paupières étaient anormalement lourdes... Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé... ? Et c'était quoi cette sensation désagréable? Il avait l'impression d'être balancé, doucement.

Même les yeux fermés, c'était franchement désagréable.

\- Hé ! Réveilles toi mon gars ! Où ils vont te rej'ter dans la flotte.

Quelqu'un... Un homme à côté de lui, le secoua par l'épaule, l'encourageant à montrer un signe de vie.

Ce qu'il fit, au prix d'un effort épuisant. Pourquoi était-il fatigué comme cela... Il avait beau essayer de se souvenir, son cerveau ne lui renvoyait qu'un épais brouillard, dans lequel, toutefois, il distinguait... Un combat ?

Il s'était battu.

Et cela avait été violent. Son corps s'en rappelait avec une précision féroce.

\- Où... Où sommes nous ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle était rauque, cassée, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil.

En s'asseyant sur l'étrange banc qui lui servait de lit, et malgré la pénombre, il sut qu'il n'avait pas fini de poser des questions.

\- Sur le Queen's Revenge, mon gars. Autant dire... Bienvenue en enfer !

\- Hmm...

Aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le « Queen's Revenge ».

Enfin, si.

Il avait bien une petite idée vu à quel point le bâtiment dans lequel tout ce petit monde se trouvait... Tanguait furieusement. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son mal de crane épouvantable.

\- VOUS DEUX ! Ramenez-vous sur le pont !

L'odeur pestilentielle, l'état des lieux, l'état de son voisin aussi, lui donnait la nette impression qu'on lui faisait une blague. Quelqu'un était en train de lui monter un bateau. Tout simplement. Un coup de Yuffie, c'était sûr.

\- Toi ! La gueule d'ange... Soit tu bouges plus vite, soit je t'aide, mais pas sur que ça t'plaise !

Il aurait bien voulu voir ça. Même si son corps hurlait qu'il lui foute la paix pendant encore, au moins, quelques heures.

Un type, un grand noir taillé dans la roche, mais qui était bien loin de s'appeler Barret, se rapprocha de lui pour le saisir par le pull et le projeter vers la sortie...

Une poupée de chiffon. Voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Le pire étant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps refusait ainsi de lui obéir.

\- C'est qui ce gars là ?

La lumière... La chaleur des rayons... Le bruit des vagues et le vent... Il ne voulait pas y croire.

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, à mesure qu'il admettait enfin ce que son cerveau avait acquis depuis son réveil.

Il était... Sur un navire...

En plein océan.

\- Chai pas. On l'a repêché dans la nuit. Il n'avait rien sur lui. Enfin...

Tel un automate, il se remit debout, sans se plaindre, et n'accorda aucune attention aux deux hommes qui parlaient de lui, ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipage dont il sentait clairement le poids des regards.

Il se dirigea, d'un pas incertain, vers le bastingage le plus proche et s'agrippa fermement à celui-ci quand le bateau fendit une vague plus violente.

Impossible...

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas voir cela. C'était un rêve, juste un rêve...

Un rêve bien trop réel pour en être un. Mais un rêve quand même.

Le balancement sous ses pieds se fit plus fort, au point que sa vision se brouilla et le fit basculer...

\- Debout !

La sensation glaciale le réveilla d'un seul coup et il regarda, avec effarement, l'auteur de celle-ci.

Sa tête lui disait quelque chose.

Mais le fait qu'il était littéralement trempé eut son explication quand son regard tomba sur le seau que l'homme tenait entre ses mains.

\- Si tu te rendors à nouveau... Je te passe par dessus bord.

Il s'était évanoui.

Mais le réveil était encore pire que le précédent, parce qu'il était désormais obligé d'admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité, et non d'un rêve.

Sauf que cela ne collait pas avec les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, à mesure qu'il réfléchissait.

Son corps était douloureux, certes. Mais il n'avait aucune blessure et ses vêtements étaient intacts hormis l'usure provoquée par ces dernières heures totalement folles.

Pourtant...

Le dernier combat qu'il avait mené...

Justement. Cela aurait du être le dernier.

Sephiroth ne l'avait pas tué, même si ce n'était pas passé loin. Les incarnés, en revanche...

Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, il ne s'intéressa pas à son nouvel « ami » dont les pas indiquaient, pourtant, qu'il se rapprochait.

Il devrait être mort.

Mais l'autre avait parlé de l'enfer...

Le coup monumental qu'il se prit dans la tempe le fit basculer sur le côté, avant qu'il ne se rattrape in extremis, une main posée sur le banc. Il garda la tête baissée, pour accuser le coup, sentant le sang pulser violemment dans son crâne.

\- Va falloir que tu apprennes à avoir peur... Et à obéir. Lèves toi !

Il n'avait même pas la force de se défendre. En fait, il n'en avait même plus la volonté.

Tout cela était de la folie pure et si ce lieu devait être son purgatoire, alors... A quoi bon ?

Jamais il ne quittera cet endroit et s'il était là, cela devait être pour une raison. Jamais elle ne l'aurait envoyé ici pour rien.

Même s'il ne pensait pas... Cela ne pouvait pas être elle...

Ses erreurs, ses échecs... Ses faiblesses...

Il devait payer, lui qui se sentait tellement coupable.

Tout le monde finissait par payer un jour.

Son heure, à lui, était donc venue.

xxx

* * *

\- AH ! C'est pas vrai... !

La douleur était cuisante, mais la jeune femme continua de se hisser, péniblement, au plus haut de cet arbre. Une tempête faisait rage, et il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'abri du vent et de l'océan.

C'était, juste, horrible.  
Jamais elle n'avait vécu une situation comme celle-là et même si elle faisait tout pour survivre, même si elle refusait de baisser les bras et d'attendre que la mort ne la prenne...

Elle était terrifiée.

Sa baguette ne répondait à aucune de ses urgences, et elle avait « sauvé » la tente que par l'intervention divine d'un arbre venu s'effondrer dessus, empêchant définitivement tout envol.

La jeune fille atteignit enfin une branche assez haute et assez large pour lui permettre d'y rester, et s'assit, le dos contre le tronc et les genoux totalement repliés vers elle, la baguette toujours entre ses mains.

Cet arbre devrait résister à la tempête, il était le plus large de l'île et il semblait aussi le plus vieux. Étant positionné au centre, il avait du pouvoir faire face à tous les climats qui pouvaient frapper en plein océan.

Elle serait donc à l'abri de l'eau, ici. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Mais son soutien de fortune ne la protégeait ni du vent, ni de la pluie, qui s'abattaient sur elle avec violence.

Terrifiée et frigorifiée, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Et condamnée.

Son regard se perdit, loin devant elle, parmi les branchages qui s'agitaient vivement et cachaient un peu l'océan en colère.

La vision était apocalyptique. Les vagues, qu'elle pouvait entrapercevoir, étaient tout simplement gigantesques...

C'était sa première nuit sur une île...

Et sans doute...

La dernière.

Harry, Ron... Ses amis... Sa famille...

Tous lui manquaient.

La lumière rouge avait disparu avec la pluie et elle n'avait plus rien pour s'éclairer, n'ayant pas eu le temps de récupérer la lanterne.

Heureusement, elle avait toujours son sac à main, en bandoulière, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger, trop occupée à ne pas tomber de son arbre.

Toutefois, une petite lueur fendit la nuit, au loin.

Vraiment très loin.

Peut être une hallucination ?

Après tout, elle espérait tellement qu'un navire croise sa route... Surement une hallucination.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas...

Que pourrait-il faire ? Il devait lui aussi lutter contre la tempête et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait venir à son secours...

En admettant qu'il y avait bien un navire là bas.

Parce qu'en regardant mieux...

La lueur avait disparu. Ou n'avait peut être jamais existé.

Son cœur se serra et elle cacha sa tête entre ses bras.

xxx

* * *

\- TOUT LE MONDE A SON POSTE !

La vie sur ce navire se compliqua encore plus quand l'obscurité prit place au dessus de l'océan, transformant ce dernier en une flaque noire effrayante.

Lui qui n'aimait déjà pas tellement naviguer...

\- J'ai dis... TOUT LE MONDE !

Ce marin l'avait dans le collimateur depuis le début et il avait arrêté de se demander pourquoi. Sa « gueule d'ange », ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et surtout, son air de s'en cogner prodigieusement... Rien de tout ça ne devait lui revenir.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouva à devoir grimper le long de ce mat, avec d'autres pauvres âmes, pour tenter de récupérer les voiles avant qu'elles ne se déchirent sous la force du vent.

Même si ses muscles criaient au harcèlement, il fut ravi de constater que ses réflexes revenaient et que son corps lui faisait moins mal.

La Mako agissait. Il n'avait pas d'autres explications. A croire que celle-ci fonctionnait aussi en enfer.

\- AAAAAaaaah...

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête pour comprendre l'origine de ce cri. Un homme venait de se faire aspirer par une vague, plus haute et plus forte que les autres, alors que le bateau continuait sa danse infernale.

Et personne ne bougea pour aller le chercher.

Même pas lui.

En faisant un nœud, avec les cordages, autour d'une voile, il se rappela que jamais il n'aurait permis ça, avant. Mais il ne connaissait aucun de ces hommes sur ce navire, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de les connaître... Pourquoi irait-il à leur secours, dans ce cas ?

Si sa cause était perdue...

Alors la leur aussi.

\- … Est miséricorde... Pitié de leur âme...

La pluie fouettait son visage, mais il releva quand même la tête, pour chercher du regard l'homme qui parlait... Visiblement non loin de lui.

Il se retourna, et découvrit une scène totalement surréaliste. Un homme était attaché tout en haut du mat principal et même s'il ne pouvait entendre tous ses mots, il comprit qu'il était en train de réciter une sorte de prière.

Mais plus que tout, c'était son allure générale qui attira son attention.

Malgré la pluie, le vent, le sel et le temps qu'il avait du passer, ficeler en hauteur, cet homme n'avait rien de commun avec les autres qu'il avait « rencontré » jusqu'à présent.

Il donnait l'impression d'être plus soigné et d'avoir une éducation bien différente du reste de ses semblables.

D'un bond, il rejoignit le mat principal, non sans se rattraper in extremis a un cordage... Le bois étant furieusement glissant cette nuit.

\- Seuls ceux... Qui croiront en... L'éternel... Seront sauvés...

L'étrange prisonnier avait l'air de divaguer totalement, et remarqua à peine sa présence à ses côtés.

Par réflexe, il porta sa main dans son dos... Qui se referma sur du vide. Cela allait être terriblement difficile d'affronter sa nouvelle condition de damné, sans son arme. Mais cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il avait constaté son absence et changer ses habitudes allait prendre du temps.

Une force incroyable le saisit brutalement à la taille, le serrant, l'entourant, écrasant ses côtes et bloquant sa respiration...

Avant de le ramener violemment sur le pont, beaucoup plus bas.

Le choc fut rude, d'autant que ses bras, maintenus contre lui, n'avaient pu empêcher sa tête de frapper durement le sol.

\- Celui-là... Il reste là haut.

Son regard se posa sur un autre homme de ce navire, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de croiser...

Des yeux noirs...

Des cheveux noirs...

Une barbe noire.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

xxx

* * *

Le vent s'était calmé, et avec lui, la pluie.

L'île avait enfin retrouvé son calme et la lueur du jour l'encouragea a redescendre sur la terre ferme pour aller constater les dégâts. Enfin, surtout, pour aller récupérer ce qui pouvait rester de sa tente. Elle y tenait.

Elle tenait à toutes ses affaires de survies, choisies avec une grande minutie et toutes particulièrement utiles.

Ses jambes ne la réceptionnèrent cependant pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, et elle tomba à genoux, les mains dans la boue.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

Enfin, si, techniquement, il était toujours possible de faire pire. Mais là, franchement...

La jeune femme se releva et essuya ses mains sur son jean, avant de vérifier que sa baguette était toujours accrochée à sa hanche.

Inutile, mais rassurante.

L'île s'était transformée en piège mortel. L'eau avait rendu le sol plus que meuble, ses pieds s'enfonçant trop profondément dans le sable et l'obligeant à faire encore plus attention...

Elle qui n'avait rien dormi.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés, collaient sa peau, tout comme ses vêtements... Il faisait chaud... Et cela rendait le tout carrément insupportable.

S'il s'agissait là d'un sort visant à lui pourrir la vie, c'était gagné !

Pestant et respirant difficilement après s'être extirpée d'un sable mouvant, elle se laissa tomber à côté de ce qui restait de sa tente.

Autrement dit... Pas grand chose.

L'arbre avait appelé des amis et ils étaient maintenant plusieurs à s'étendre, morts, sur la toile ravagée.

\- Recurvite.

Évidemment. Cela aurait été tellement facile que sa magie fonctionne...

Fatiguée et blasée, elle porta son regard sur ce maudit paysage. L'océan pouvait être si beau et si terrifiant en même temps...

\- Qu'est ce que...

Non non non... Elle ne rêvait pas cette fois !

Il y avait bien un navire, à quelques kilomètres de l'île !

Elle se remit debout avec enthousiasme, oubliant quelques secondes la douleur de son corps, pour tendre le bras vers le ciel.

\- PERICULUM !

La baguette ne tergiversa pas et expulsa avec force les petites lumières rouges qui signalaient désormais, sa position.

Même s'il fallait qu'elle se calme.

L'éventualité qu'il s'agisse de sorciers était possible, et à ce titre, elle se devait d'être méfiante. Son monde était en guerre, et les ennemis, nombreux et puissants...

Tout comme s'il s'agissait de moldus...

Les informations relataient parfois les attaques de pirates modernes, sévissant sur certaines mers.

D'un coup, elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait envoyé sa lumière de détresse.

Mais en constatant que le navire virait de bord...

\- Le sort en est jeté...


	2. Chapter 2

**Acte I : Un brin de piraterie**

 **Chapitre 2 : Désillusion**

* * *

Le balancement du navire se faisait plus doux, à mesure que le soleil s'élevait enfin dans ce ciel trop noir. Et l'astre lumineux annonçait enfin une période de calme attendue par tout l'équipage. Même lui. Lui qui n'en pouvait plus.

Ils avaient jeté l'encre à proximité d'un petit îlot qui avait fait une apparition salutaire au beau milieu de cette tempête monstrueuse.

Jamais il n'avait fait face à pareil climat, auparavant. Et il l'avait fait dans les pires conditions qui soient.

\- Dépêches toi de descendre.

La baffe qu'il se prit dans le dos manqua de le renverser et il dut faire un effort colossale pour retenir un cri de souffrance. Se rattrapant au bastingage, il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale, avant d'entreprendre une descente jusqu'au canot amarré contre le navire.

Il aurait dû être habitué à la violence d'un tel geste, avec Barret comme équipier... Mais son dos meurtri par des coups de fouets trop nombreux, puis brûlé par le sel de l'océan en colère, avait, grandement, augmenté sa sensibilité à ce niveau.

La chaire à vif, dans ces conditions, n'importe qui serait tombé à genoux.

Lui, il avait tenu ainsi toute la nuit... Et il allait tenir encore... Il devait tenir.

Car ce qu'il avait vu, cette nuit là, lui avait redonné l'envie de se battre.

\- Rames. Traines pas!

Ses mains se posèrent sur l'une des rames, et, en même temps que son voisin, il banda ses muscles pour entrainer le canot en direction de l'île. Ses dents se serrèrent sous l'action, face à la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos à chaque geste.

\- Doucement! C'est quoi ce gars!?

Même épuisé, il trouvait tout de même le moyen d'en faire trop. Enfin, trop... Pour lui, cette force relevait presque de la normalité. Si ses amis avaient été là, aucun d'eux n'aurait été étonné... Aucun d'eux ne l'aurait obligé à ramer.

Son regard s'assombrit et il retint sa force pour permettre à son voisin de remettre le canot droit.  
Il n'était pas avec ses amis.

Ses amis...

Il s'était souvenu d'une promesse. Une promesse qu'il avait faite, il y a de nombreuses années maintenant. Même s'il avait beaucoup de difficulté à la respecter. Et qu'il lui arrivait parfois de regretter, tellement le fardeau était lourd à porter.

Le destin semblait vouloir qu'il se batte encore et lui avait envoyé un signe, au milieu de cette tempête.

Le vent violent avait brisé plusieurs mâts et ravagé le pont, avant d'éventrer quelques cabines des niveaux supérieurs... Et c'était là, qu'il l'avait vu. Derrière une porte qui jouait l'équilibriste sur un gond, il avait vu un éclat de lumière.

Le ciel était pourtant aussi noir que l'encre, mais au cœur de l'orage, les nuages s'étaient légèrement écartés pour laisser les rayons lunaires frapper le navire de sa lumière blanche. Et celle-ci avait créé l'étincelle dans son regard.

La Buster Sword était là, sous ses yeux, tel un phare lumineux pour l'âme perdue qu'il était.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais pendant cette seconde, il avait entendu son cœur hurlé qu'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Il avait promis... Il avait promis de vivre.

Et de vivre pour deux.

xxx

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'envoyer ce feu de détresse !?

Au départ, son cœur avait été, il est vrai, empli d'espoir de voir ce navire jeté l'encre non loin d'elle et de mettre un canot à la mer... Sauf que, après avoir sorti ses jumelles et étudié l'animal... Elle avait vite changé de musique.

Et avait détalé en courant pour se cacher dans la petite forêt légèrement massacrée par cet ouragan diabolique. Même si elle savait que ce bateau serait sans doute sa seule chance de quitter cette île, elle n'était pourtant pas prête à les attendre tranquillement sur la plage.

Il fallait qu'elle se cache, pour mieux connaître l'équipage qui voguait sous des voiles trop noires pour être honnêtes.

Donc elle courait, espérant ne pas s'être faite remarquer par les marins qui ramaient dans sa direction. D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais quatre canots, dont deux remplis d'hommes. Ils venaient sans doute chercher quelque chose.

Son sac toujours serré contre elle, elle entreprit de gravir à nouveau l'arbre qui l'avait protégé toute la nuit, se hissant avec difficulté... Mais la peur lui conférait une énergie nouvelle.

Elle avait besoin d'analyser la situation, même si elle avait du mal à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Les hommes qui débarquaient sur la plage étaient... Glauques. Oui. Ils étaient effrayants. Leur peau était bronzé, mais de ce bronzage qui signalait une exposition quasi permanente au soleil. La peau semblait presque brûlée. Et leur tatouage, noir, n'annonçait rien de bon.

Quant à leurs vêtements...

Si on lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de cosplayers jouant une reconstitution, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et demandé à intégrer leur association !

Seulement, un doute méchant s'insinuait en elle, à mesure que les marins pénétraient l'île.

Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient armés et semblaient cherché quelque chose... Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien laissé en bas qui puisse la trahir... Même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué le feu de détresse... Quelle imbécile.

Cependant, à force de les observer à bonne distance, elle commençait à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sorciers.

En tous les cas, ils n'usaient nullement de magie et faisaient tout comme des moldus... Du moyen âge. Oui, parce que dans le fond, ce qui la troublait par dessus tout, c'était l'allure et les outils utilisés par cette étrange bande.

L'ambiance même n'était pas normale.

Tout ça... Tout ça ressemblait trop à des pirates.

\- Vous six. Il nous faut du bois pour réparer le navire. Prenez les meilleurs troncs.

\- Les autres... Fouillez l'île !

Dans l'immédiat, il lui fallait gagner un peu de temps et se rendre le plus indétectable possible. Elle dressa quelques barrières, qui la feront disparaître aux yeux des moldus.

Si seulement elle avait la cape d'invisibilité de Harry... Elle aurait pu se glisser parmi eux sans avoir à leur faire face.

Mais elle n'avait que sa baguette. Et une baguette capricieuse...

Quelques barrières, pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui arracher.

xxx

* * *

Quelque part... Cette petite promenade matinale tombait à pic. L'eau de pluie continuait de couler le long des feuillages, créant une atmosphère brumeuse, humide et fraîche. Torse nu, son dos blessé pouvait apprécier l'eau douce qui coulait le long de sa peau.

Il n'avait ni armes, ni entraves et circulait sur l'île, sans surveillance.

Toutes précautions étaient inutiles. Ces hommes le savaient. Personne ne pouvait s'enfuir ni se rebeller dans un tel environnement.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose. Oui, il aurait pu. Mais même si la présence de son épée faisait rebattre son cœur, il n'avait pas plus de raison de l'utiliser.

Vivre.

Survivre était assez facile. Peut être même qu'il allait finir par se faire à cette vie de piraterie.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il faisait « partie » de cette étrange équipage, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

Lui qui avait tellement voyagé, fait le tour du monde, n'avait encore jamais rencontré tels personnages, et tels paysages. Et il sentait que ces hommes étaient différents de lui, même si le navire, et son capitaine, semblaient empreints d'une étrange magie.

Tout ça...

Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

C'était à se demander s'il n'avait tout simplement pas changer de monde. Idée, certes simple, mais totalement impossible.

Ou alors... Il était bel et bien mort. Ce qui expliquerait tout.

Mais cela le limiterait aussi énormément s'il lui prenait l'envie soudaine de vivre.

S'enfonçant plus encore dans cette jungle, il ne pouvait que constater la force incroyable qui s'était abattue sur cette île cette nuit.

L'océan était même monté très haut, noyant une grande partie des terres, emportant tout sur son passage... Et ne laissant derrière lui qu'une forêt dévastée.

Quelques arbres tenaient encore debout, dont un, si immense, qu'il pouvait voir sa cime dépassée toutes les autres. C'était dans sa direction qu'il avançait.

L'arbre en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais s'il avait du se protéger de cette tempête, il aurait sans doute choisi l'arbre le plus haut, le plus vieux et le plus au centre de l'île.

Cet arbre là, en sommes.

Les feux de détresse aperçus plus tôt dans la matinée ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Il y avait une ou plusieurs personnes sur cette île. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là...

Aucune trace de vie ne se dévoilait à leurs yeux.

Juste celle de la désolation.

Malgré tout... Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cet arbre immense.

Il avait quelque chose d'étrange. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus la cime lui semblait lointaine et inaccessible.

Sa main se posa sur le tronc large de l'arbre, et son regard monta le long de celui-ci. Lui aussi avait été blessé durant cet ouragan, mais il se tenait toujours debout et ne semblait pas souffrir d'un déséquilibre. Il tiendra encore longtemps.

Tenir... C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, sur cette île.

Mais pour quelle raison ?

Le vent s'engouffra brutalement au milieu de la forêt et arriva jusqu'à lui avec force, faisant voler ses mèches blondes, et caressant sa peau. Ce vent qui avait été proche de tous les envoyer par le fond, cette nuit, ce vent qui n'avait pas cessé de lui plaquer du sel sur ses blessures... Pour la première fois, ce vent lui apportait une douce vision qui fit frémir son cœur.

Les branches et le feuillage de cet arbre majestueux furent bousculées avec violence, permettant aux rayons du soleil de traverser et...

Un instant, il crut la voir...

Assise, les jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide, ses cheveux bruns tressés tombant sur une épaule, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur le visage et des yeux... Ses yeux verts, animés de cet éclat unique...

\- Hey ! Ne restes pas planté là. Et qu'est-ce qu'tu regardes comme ça ?

Son cœur rata un battement et il tourna la tête rapidement pour regarder arriver l'un des pirates qui ratissaient l'île.

Celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur et leva à son tour, les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Y a rien là-haut... Retournes aux canots. Le Capitaine a ordonné qu'on abandonne les recherches.

Il n'y avait... Rien ? Ce n'était donc, qu'une hallucination.

Une hallucination qui venait pourtant de prendre l'allure d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun doré, totalement humides et ébouriffés... Une jeune femme effrayée. Sur le moment, elle lui fit penser à un chat sauvage, prêt à mordre si quelqu'un s'avisait de l'approcher.

\- Arrêtes de rêvasser et avances !

Il avait tout de même du mal à détacher son regard de cette étrange apparition perchée en haut de cet arbre... Et l'autre ne voyait vraiment rien ?

Elle semblait avoir traversé l'ouragan, renvoyant une image épuisée, sous des vêtements trempés et déchirés... Elle était réel... Ce n'était pas un esprit comme ce qu'il avait cru voir il y a quelques secondes.

Mais alors... Pourquoi l'autre imbécile ne l'a voyait pas ?

Il soupira et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Suivant l'homme devant lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser un dernier regard discret sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre.

Mais plus il s'éloignait, et plus la vision des hauteurs se faisait floue, comme protégées d'un étrange voile.

Était-ce une bonne chose ?

Devait-il juste, rien faire ? Se désintéresser de son sort et ne s'occuper que du sien, qui n'était pas brillant...

Il s'était désintéressé de tout jusqu'à présent, et n'avait même pas levé les yeux lorsque plusieurs pirates étaient tombés à l'eau, cette nuit. Et il n'avait même plus cherché à aider le pauvre prêtre accroché au mât.

Alors... Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il au cas d'une fille perchée en haut d'un arbre, seule sur une île déserte et qui ne souhaitait, sous toute vraisemblance, nullement être trouvée ? Même si elle n'avait sûrement pas le choix.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Où vous resterez ici jusqu'au dernier jour de votre misérable vie !

A ces mots, la plupart des pirates se ruèrent dans les embarcations qui pouvaient encore accueillir des occupants. Quelques voyages semblaient déjà avoir été faits pour apporter du bois au bateau.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Son regard disparu dans ses mèches blondes, préférant le silence en réponse à cette question.

\- Non. Y a rien ici. Ou alors, ça veut pas qu'on le trouve et ça s'cache plutôt bien. On a pas l'temps pour ça. Le capitaine attend.

xxx

* * *

Son cœur n'en finissait pas de taper furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur d'être découverte... Et comment...

Comment cet homme avait-il pu la voir ?!

Sa baguette avait pourtant répondu et elle avait pu poser les barrières de protection... De protection contre les moldus.

Impossible. Il serait...

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit un sorcier ?

En y repensant, il avait l'air différent des autres... Déjà, physiquement, il n'avait rien à voir avec le reste de l'équipage. Certains avaient même le regard blanc et vide, alors que lui...

Lui, il avait l'océan dans les yeux.

\- Ah mais... N'importe quoi !

Deux tartes plus tard, elle entreprit de descendre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de temps.

C'était pas le moment de se laisser subjuguer par un regard... Fut-il beau, bleu, avec des cheveux blonds et un air de...

\- Hiiiii !

Chien battu.

Elle était finalement descendue plus vite que prévu, en se vautrant sublimement dans un mélange de boue et de sable... Oui, sublime, c'était le mot juste.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait...

Tout miser sur un regard, c'était quand même très loin de ses habitudes. Et il ne fallait jamais faire confiance aux inconnus. Surtout pas ceux qu'on rencontrait dans une jungle détruite et exposée aux caprices de l'océan. Même si cet inconnu était particulièrement beau.

Mais justement, c'était encore plus anormal. Cet homme détonnait complétement au milieu de cet équipage. Et elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi elle se trouvait ici. En admettant que ce soit l'œuvre de Voldy, il était préférable de se méfier. Cela pourrait être un piège, pour l'écarter encore plus de ses amis. Pour lui faire oublier son objectif premier.

Mais s'il lui avait voulu du mal... Il l'aurait dénoncé, non ?

Et elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux dans ces conditions, elle le sentait. Tout ça était anormal et il fallait qu'elle réagisse très vite.

Il semblait être le seul à pouvoir la voir... Mais s'il gardait le silence, elle aurait peut être une chance de quitter cet endroit.

Se relevant, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur son cœur. Jamais elle n'avait eu besoin d'utiliser un tel sort jusqu'à présent. D'autant qu'il était facilement contournable par tout sorcier digne de ce nom.

Mais ici... Ici il ne devait pas y avoir de sorcier, hormis cet homme...

Et elle devait croire en la bienveillance qui animait ce regard. A défaut d'avoir une baguette fiable, elle se devait au moins d'écouter son cœur. Car le secret de toute magie, tel qu'on le lui avait enseigné, résidait là, au plus profond de l'âme, dans chaque battement, dans chaque souffle, dans chaque regard... La magie pouvait revêtir un nombre incalculable de forme.

Oui, elle devait croire. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Si elle voulait retrouver ses amis, elle devait saisir la moindre chance.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrir.

\- Désillusion...

Une douce chaleur l'envahit, puis un étrange claquement, semblable à un œuf qu'on casse... Le vent s'arrêta et elle rouvrit les yeux.

Son regard se posa loin devant elle.

Difficile de savoir si le sort avait fonctionné, et il ne lui restait que trop peu de temps pour vérifier.

D'un bond, elle partit dans leur direction, en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, se sentant plus légère et plus vive. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette qu'elle ne voulait pas ranger, s'apprêtant à se battre, s'il le fallait.

Et son cœur menaça d'exploser lorsqu'elle arriva sur la plage...

Devant une vingtaine d'hommes qui quittaient le rivage sans un regard en arrière.

Avant d'accrocher l'un d'entre eux.

Avant de croiser...

Des yeux définitivement trop bleus.

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
